ANGEL DE CRISTAL
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Es increible lo que puede suceder en un día, es increible los giros que puede dar la vida en un segundo... historia d eun romance navideño, no olviden los reviews. dedicado a mis hijitas hermosas.


Terve!!!!!!!!!!!! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!!!!!!!!!, aquí yo otra vez con 7 paginas de melodrama XDD, este es un fic muy especial dedicado a mis hijas Silverhell, Tamara y Nymphadora(Mia), las quiero muchisimo, que la pasen genial en estas fiestas.

Bueno, los dejo con una historia triste, fans de Kai no me maten, ustedes amaran el final . Espero sus reviews

ANGEL DE CRISTAL

_Era un día normal, o por lo menos eso creí, era una de esas tardes en las que ya no había nada que hacer, ni siquiera entrenar; estaba harto, harto del beyblade, harto de sus rostros sonrientes al verme; no quería herirlos, después de todo, son mis amigos; pero ya no podía más; quería descansar, alejarme de todo. _

_Ileyse aun estaba en Europa, con Robert y… ese… Pyro…; me había llamado para decirme que llegaría al día siguiente… pero con Pyro; ese chico me tiene harto; pero no importa, ella vendría a pasar la Navidad conmigo… Ahora el problema era saber si resistiría hasta entonces; todo mundo cree conocerme, pero eso es mentira… no me conocen, no tienen idea del dolor que llevo dentro._

_Solo quería descansar, alejarme, pensar en mi… solo quería… vivir… pero cometí un error, un error que casi me cuesta la vida…_

_-------------------_

El chico Bicolor conducía la motocicleta de su hermana a toda velocidad; el lobo pintado a los costado de la moto ahora no era más que una franja plateada; la carretera estaba despejada, aun era temprano, el sol salía de frente; No había nada en su mente más que el escapar… de pronto otra moto hizo su aparición, tenía pintura de camuflaje… El sol no le permitía ver bien que tan lejana o cercana estaba la moto… pero ahora no le importaba, sería una buena salida… y sin bajar la velocidad siguió su camino… el conductor de la otra moto vio las intenciones de Kai; pero la velocidad de la moto de la hermana de hiwatari iba en aumento… estaban a punto de chocar… el chico de la otra moto apenas y pudo evadirlo con un derrape suicida… mientras que Kai perdió el control y choco contra una vaya de contingencia… el chico de la otra moto se levanto con dificultad de debajo de su moto… se incorporó y vio con preocupación la moto destrozada de Kai, el impacto había sido tremendo… se acerco poco a poco y busco al conductor…

-"HEY!... despierta, ¡Vamos!,"- levantó la cabeza del bicolor y le quitó el casco roto; el cabello bicolor de Kai esta despeinado y en su cara había unas cuantas heridas… tenía una mano dislocada y heridas múltiples en el cuerpo; pero aun estaba con vida… el conductor de la otra moto sacó un celular de su pantalón; sé quitó le casco y llamó una ambulancia… Hiwatari comenzaba a reaccionar

-"¿Qué… que sucede?"-

-"sucede que eres un tremendo idiota!"- Kai abrió bien sus ojos color marrón y pudo ver unos ojos castaños con tonos rojizos que lo miraban con reproche

-"¿Qué… demonios te pasa?"- Ni en una situación así Hiwatari perdía el orgullo

-"Pasa que casi nos matas a ambos!!!... y no conforme aquí me tienes cuidando que sobrevivas hasta que llegue la ambulancia!!!"- Hiwatari se incorporó un poco y pudo ver a su acompañante; tenía el cabello hasta los hombros castaño, claro en la parte superior que se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar a negro en las puntas… vestía un pantalón holgado en color caqui que le cubría los tenis, usaba una playera larga color verde militar con "Trooper" escrito al frente y el conjunto lo terminaba una bicha del mismo color que la moto… Kai dio un brinco

-"Eres… Una… chica!"-

-"Claro que lo soy... ¿hay algo de malo en ello?"- La chica lo miro con más reproche que antes

-"eh… yo.. agh!"- una punzada… y de pronto todo daba vueltas…

-"Oye!... resiste, por favor, vamos, tienes que ser fuerte… ¡Mírame a los ojos!, oye!"- Kai trataba de mirar los ojos de la chica… y no supo más…

-------------

_Tenía unos hermosos ojos… lastima que nunca se lo dije… aun no entiendo por que… pero hay alguien que te envía justo lo que necesitas en el momento preciso…_

-------------

Al día siguiente en el hospital…

-"Hermano!... eres un gran idiota¡"- Ileyse entraba en la habitación sin importarle traer 3 enfermeras jalándola para que esperara.

-"Un… gran idiota?... ¿Dónde esta?, ¿esta bien?"-Kai de incorporo de inmediato comenzando a recordar lo sucedido

-"¿Qué?... ¿Quién?..."- su hermana lo miraba con extrañeza. –"Creo que el golpe te afectó"- la chica se cruzó de brazos

-"La chica que estaba conmigo, quien llamó a la ambulancia, ¿esta bien?"-

-"¿chica?... solo me dijeron que el chico de la otra moto se fue en cuanto vio que te subieron a la ambulancia"-

-"No era un chico, era una chica…y… casi la mato…"

-"Menos mal que ya lo aceptaste… vaya, te ves mejor, empezaba a pensar que dormirías para siempre"- la chica del accidente estaba en la puerta, ahora vestía una blusa de manga larga y corte chico-post modernista en tonos azules y un pantalón de mezclilla un poco holgado, con unos tenis

-"Yo… lo lamento"- Kai agacho la mirada, entonces la chica se acerco…

-"No importa, no es la primera vez que casi muero en mi moto"- la chica le sonrió –"Además… creo que eso te ayudara a valorar tu vida… bien, me voy, ya vi que estas bien… cuídate Hiwatari"- la chica se encaminó a la puerta…

-"Oye!, espera!,… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Ari"- dijo secamente la chica y se marcho

-"No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila si casi se matan en un accidente?... bueno no importa, y tu te vas a casa conmigo…y ni una palabra"-

En la mansión hiwatari…

-"BIENVENIDO!!!!"- Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluyendo a Pyro

-"viejo, que susto nos dimos cuando Ari nos llamo ayer"- Tyson se acerco

-"¿Ari?"… ¿Cómo la conoces?..."

-"Ella es miembro de los Caballeros Águila, un equipo de beyluchadores mexicanos"- respondió Ray

-"Y además la invité al igual que a todos a pasar la navidad con nosotros"- concluyó Ileyse –"así que ve a ponerte elegante"- sonrió picaramente

- ""Esa chica tiene algo en su mirada… y me salvo la vida… es.. ¿Cómo decirlo?... un ángel"" - el bicolor se dirigió a su habitación mientras su hermana peleaba con Tyson por la comida y Pyro intentaba controlarla…

------------

_Escuchar todo ese alboroto le regreso la vida a mi cuerpo, quizá alejarme de todo no era la solución y Ari me había salvado para recordarlo… Quién iba a imaginarlo... el frío Kai Hiwatari arreglándose para la visita de una completa desconocida, por que hasta entonces ella no era más que eso… a veces, en noches nevadas de navidad como esta, preferiría que hubiera quedado así… es increíble lo que puede suceder en un solo día, es increíble cuantos giros da la vida en tan solo un segundo… quizá… si aquella noche la hubiese retenido un poco más en mis brazos… quizá si su frágil corazón jamás hubiera caído en mis frías manos… quizá nunca lo sabré…_

------------

-"buenas tardes"- la chica de cabello castaño entro a la mansión

-"Hola Ari… oye, ¿no crees que es muy temprano?"- Max estaba sorprendido

-"Bueno, no podía quedarme en el hotel solo a esperar, así que decidí venir a ayudarlos"- la chica sonrió

-"¿Por qué no me ayudas a poner esto?"- dijo tyson haciendo malabares con unas esferas y un rollo de escarcha

-"Claro!"- La chica subió las escaleras y sujetó la escarcha, la apoyó en el ancho barandal de mármol y ella misma se puso de pie en el barandal, colocando con sumo cuidado la escarcha… Tyson aun estaba agachado persiguiendo las esferas… y al ver a Ari casi se infarta…

-"Baja de allí, puedes caerte"- la mexicana bajó del barandal.

-"oh, vamos, no es peligroso si lo haces con cuidado"-

-"Ari, ¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor?"- Ileyse acababa de salir de la cocina

-"Claro"-

-"Esa habitación es la de mi hermano, ¿podrías ir por él y llevarlo al jardín?... me parece que necesita un poco de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que los gritos de tyson no dan"- dijo con sarcasmo

-"Claro…"- Ari se dirigió a la habitación de Kai un tanto desilusionada; toco a la puerta. –"con permiso"

-"adelante"- Kai dio un brinco al ver de quien se trataba, traía una camisa negra desabotonada del pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla.-" Ho… Hola… ¿no es un poco temprano Ari?"-

-"¿tu también opinas lo mismo?... vaya con los japoneses, jamás los entenderé"-la chica se sentó a lado de Kai

-"Bueno, yo no soy completamente japonés"- Kai sonrió levemente

-"Bueno, intentaré comunicarme con le suicida del grupo"- Kai bajó la mirada y ari comprendió. –"Sígueme, tu hermana me mando que te llevara al jardín…"- la chica se levanto y jaló a Kai por toda la casa hasta salir al enorme jardín de la mansión. –"Lamento haberte recordado lo del accidente, a veces digo cosas sin pensar"- la chica se tiró en el pasto y Kai la imitó

-"bueno, no importa, no te culpo, casi pagas con tu vida una tontería mía"- Kai se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, aun estaba alto el sol

-"disculpa que me meta… pero… ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?"- un escalofrío recorrió a Kai al recordar aquella confusión en su mente… y al volver la mirada se topó con eso ojos castaños que lo miraban, tan profundos, pero le daban cierta tranquilidad y confianza…

-"estaba harto"- dijo al fin –"No es fácil haber sido entrenado para ser el mejor y convertirse de pronto en el segundo lugar… es difícil tener personas que te quieren y no poder quererlas… por que no sabes lo que es el cariño… vivir solo, alejado de tu única familia, haber sido utilizado… me siento a veces tan vació y tan lejano de este mundo… como si…"-

-"Como si hubieras nacido en el lugar equivocado?"- la chica interrumpió…

-"Si… como si fueras una sombra… como si…"- Kai se detuvo un momento

-"Nadie te fuera a escuchar aun si gritaras con todas tus fuerzas"-

-"Como si no pertenecieras a este mundo y es por eso que nadie te comprende"- dijeron al unísono… ambos se miraron confusos y la chica le regalo una sonrisa a Kai

-"Si, yo también lo he sentido"- terminó la chica y se quedaron callados por un momento

-"¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?"- al fin habló en bicolor.

-"Por tu mirada… sabía que no podía dejarte en ese estado… y no me refiero a tus heridas corporales, si no a las del alma… si te dejaba, podrías haber hecho otra tontería"- la mano de Ari se acercó a la de Kai… y la apretó fuerte… el bicolor se sobresalto, pero no quito la mano, era una sensación calida

-"Gracias…"- y se quedaron así hasta que el cielo se tiñó de rojo

------------

_Fue un momento que guardaré en mi corazón por siempre, por ese breve instante supe que estaba en el lugar y momento correcto, y de cierta forma con la persona correcta, sabía que ella al igual que yo tenía demasiado sufrimiento escondido, pero ella era más fuerte, ella jamás tuvo miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo… yo… yo no fui más que un cobarde, un cobarde que dejó ir lo más bello que la vida le había regalado…_

-------------

-"Mira!, la primera estrella!, jamás la había visto"- la chica sonrió de forma inocente

-"Ni yo… hace mucho que no miraba al cielo… había olvidado lo inmenso que es"- el chico se incorporó y sin soltar la mano de Ari l ayudo a levantarse. –"El clima esta enfriando, vamos adentro, puedes enfermar"-

-"Gracias… ¿crees que nevé esta noche?"- la chica tomo el brazo que Kai le ofreció

-"Si, mira esas nubes que vienen, son de nevada, vamos"- ambos entraron a la mansión…

-"Ya era hora"- comento tyson con picardía,

-"La cena esta lista!"- Ileyse salí del comedor de brazo de Pyro… pero esta vez Kai no le dio tanta importancia al asunto, ahora no estaba solo, al fin lo comprendía, y con Ari sentada a su lado durante la cena, incluso Pyro se le hacía un chico agradable la cena fue estupenda, con los platillos preparados por Ileyse, rodeado de amigos, él y Ari olvidaban todo aquello que había sucedido…

-"bien, vamos a la Sala, es hora de que abran los regalos"- ileyse y Pyro se habían esforzado por que aquella navidad fuera inolvidable para todos

-"Bien, este es para tyson"- Pyro entrego su regalo, y así sucesivamente todos recibieron regalo, incluso Ari.

-"Este es especialmente para ti, yo misma la bordé"- Ileyse le coloco una bufanda roja a Pyro.

-"Este es para ti Kai, pero no quiero que lo abras hasta mañana"- Ari le extendió un pequeño paquete la chico bicolor quien lo recibió de buena manera.

-"de acuerdo"- Pyro y Ray habían puesto música y habían bajado las luces…

-"miren es nieve!, jamás la había visto, en México es muy escasa…. Y es hermosa!"- Kai la tomo por los hombros, le sonrió y la saco a bailar.

------------

_Fue algo mágico, con solo sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, con ese solo hecho, yo sabía que me amaba y que yo sentía lo mismo, pero muy tarde me voy dando cuenta, ella era tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan frágil, tan frágil como el cristal…_

------------

-"Gracias"- dijo la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kai

-"¿Por qué me agradeces?"- pregunto extrañado el bicolor

-"Por la mejor navidad de mi vida… aquí a tu lado, sé que no estoy sola"- la chica se abrazó fuerte a Kai, como para sentirse segura, pero había algo dentro de Kai que lo hacia dudar

-"Ari… yo…"- los labios de Kai fueron cerrados por los labios de Ari, ni ella misma sabía lo que hacia, pero tenía miedo de algo…

-------------

_El temor es el peor enemigo de la felicidad, es el temor el que nos hace dudar, yo temí no poder amarla, yo temí lastimarla algún día, y ahora me arrepiento y maldigo le momento en el que dude de lo que sentía…_

-------------

-"que pasa?"- Kai la alejó. –"Disculpa no sé que me paso"

-"Ari yo… no puedo…"- dijo secamente

-"¿de que hablas?"- la chica lo miro confusa y con lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, ella comenzaba a entender el miedo de Kai.

-"De que no puedo quererte, de que esto fue una mentira… como una perfecta ilusión… yo no puedo querer a nadie, no puedo, no lo haré"- Los ojos de Ari estaban llenos de lagrimas, Kai no la miraba a los ojos y le dio la espalda. –"es mejor así"- dijo secamente y se encaminó a su habitación

-"Kai… pensé que tueras diferente, pensé que tu me entenderías, sé que me estas mintiendo, lo sé por que en tu mirada vi que podías quererme como soy… Kai… MIRAME!... MIRAME ALOS OJOS!"- por un breve instante Kai recordó el momento antes de quedar inconciente otra vez… y su único recuerdo eran los ojos de Ari… esos ojos que le habían robado le corazón… pero aun así no volvió la mirada y siguió su camino. –"…Kai…"- Ari salió corriendo sin escuchar a nadie, tomo su moto y se marchó a toda velocidad.

-----------

_Si tan solo no hubiese dudado en ese momento y hubiese salido tras ella, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a ileyse, quizá aun la habría alcanzado, quizá lo habría logrado…_

-----------

-"Kai!. Ve por ella, Kai, mira el clima, va en moto, el pavimento es muy resbaloso, por el amor de dios, Kai… puede matarse!!!"- Ileyse le gritaba a todo pulmón, pero Kai seguía parado frente a su habitación…

-"De todas formas… moriría si no pudiera quererla como se merece"- susurro, el bicolor; pero de pronto un breve recuerdo lo invadió… aquella imagen de una chica en moto haciendo una derrape en donde pudo matarse, solo para salvar al imprudente que conducía a toda velocidad… una reacción inmediata, sabía que algo malo le había pasado a Ari… bajo corriendo y tomo la moto de ileyse, el pavimento estaba en extremo resbaloso, y un movimiento en falso podría matarlo, pero no le importaba, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que decirle que haría hasta lo imposible por no herirla… y de pronto un paisaje conocido, aquella curva donde la había conocido, una punzada en el corazón le indico que iba por buen camino... de pronto.. una motocicleta destrozada en la baya de contención en la que el había chocado…frenó la moto y corrió al lugar, allí estaba Ari… había salido tan deprisa que no se había puesto le casco, estaba inconciente, y tenía heridas en el rostro, su blusa estaba llena de sangre y apenas y respiraba… la tomo en sus brazos y sostuvo su cabeza contra su pecho, la chica reacciono, y sonrió levente al ver su rostro, sabía que había ido por ella, Kai llamo a la ambulancia… llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a causa de la nieve, y en ningún momento Kai la soltó, incluso en el hospital Kai se quedó a su lado toda la noche… incluso durante el funeral estuvo siempre a su lado, hasta darle su último adiós, y entonces recordó el pequeño regalo que la chica le había dado en navidad… un broche en forma de ángel…

-----------

_Su último recuerdo, aun tengo grabada su sonrisa en mi memoria, aun conservo la sensación de su mirada; jamás la olvidaré, jamás, y ella siempre esta a mi lado, en el broche que me regalo, para mi no hubo mejor recuerdo que lo que yo sabía que era… mi ángel… mi ángel de cristal…_

------------

FIN


End file.
